Smash Comics Vol 1 7
Supporting Characters: * Batu Villains: * Madame La Coquin Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * torpedoes with manual steering | Editor2_1 = Ed Cronin | Writer2_1 = Art Pinajian | Penciler2_1 = Art Pinajian | Inker2_1 = Art Pinajian | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Writer3_1 = George E. Brenner | Penciler3_1 = George E. Brenner | Inker3_1 = George E. Brenner | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Quotation = Your point is well taken, but dead men can't drive torpedoes.! | Speaker = | StoryTitle2 = The Arson Robberies | Synopsis2 = Police are baffled, as a hotel safe goes missing after a horrible fire at a local hotel. Kent Thurston suspects arsonist, and tries to get a line on their next job as the Invisible Hood. | StoryTitle3 = The Master Plan of Rudolf Hitz | Synopsis3 = Jarmanian spies, working with Public Enemy #1 Scar Pipalle, kidnap a general's son and try to blackmail him for the gold at Fort Adam in Kentucky. Hugh Hazzard and his Iron Man Bozo the Robot stop them, with the unexpected help of the notorious but patriotic Pipalle, who refuses to betray his country. Pipalle gets back-shot by Hitz, who gets captured alive. Holtz is the dictator of Jarmania. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Weymann Brent * Arsonist Other Characters: * John Steele Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * :* Supporting Characters: * Scar Pipalle Villains: * Holtz, Dictator of Jarmania, behind the scenes * Rudolf Hitz, a Jarmanian spy * Olga, a Jarmanian spy Other Characters: * Sergeant Dolan * John "Ironsides" Dolan * Jim Hart * Sergeant Hill * Sergeant Kelly Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Axis Powers of Earth-X included: Aryania (Feature #48), Austria, Bulgaria, Croatia, Dunland (Hit #2) Germany, Govania (and Yadnovia maybe) (Smash #6), Hungary, Italy, Japan, Jarmania (Smash #7), Latavia (Smash #5), North Germany (Motler’s country, Smash #9), Romania, Tuvania (Feature #20), and others. After 1941-12, only the non-fictional countries appeared. * This issue, in the "Black X" story, after several Axis armadas have failed to fight their way past the Pan-American Caldwell Line, "the dictators capitulate and an armistice is signed in Geneva. World peace is now a reality." This is neither the first nor last time this happens, in a book from Quality Comics. Other instances of sudden endings for WWII include: ** Smash Comics #5 (Dec 1939), in the "Black Ace" story, the USA becomes so well-armed and powerful that all the nations in Europe decide to make peace rather than risk war with America. "The United States could wipe Europe off the map in a year. We must sign the peace pacts offered by their president, and disarm at once." ** Smash Comics #9 (April 1940), in the "Hugh Hazzard" story, upon Motler's death, world peace was declared, and Poland was restored. ** National Comics #1 (July 1940), in the "Merlin" story, Merlin wrestles the god Mars until he cries for mercy, at which time: "The peace is signed. ... In every city, great joy fills the streets as mothers, wives, and sweethearts greet their loved ones." ** Hit Comics #2 (Aug 1940), in the "Neon the Unknown" story, the Second World War is brought to an end with a peace treaty. "The world rejoices as the tyrant's signature ends the war, and news of his retirement from public affairs reaches the people." | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = http://comicbookplus.com/?dlid=20054 }}